The Tekkens: Two Stories in one
by Thunder Magus
Summary: Two Tekken stories in one! Paul's Cousin and Heihachi Goes Hawaiian Rated T for some swearing.
1. Paul's Cousin, Part 1

The Tekkens: Two stories in one.

By: Firestorm Chameleon

Paul's Cousin, part 1

Paul Phoenix, Marshall Law and Forest Law, Marshall's son, where sitting around their favorite hangout other than the Law family dojo—Paul's New York apartment. The Phoenixes and Laws were two families who had always been the other's best friend. They often competed in the Tekken tournaments held by Heihachi Mishima. In the off time, they practiced their fighting moves in the Law family dojo.

Paul had invited the Laws over to tell them some big news. It must have been big by the Laws' standards, because this big news had Paul unusually excited, and he was rarely excited about anything other than the next Tekken tournament, pizza, and his motorcycle.

"So, Polly Pocket, what's this big news you have for us?" Asked Marshall, who had made himself very comfortable in Paul's black leather recliner. He grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. to a Jets game.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you this keyed up since you found out Pizza Palace had the new pickle topping," said Forest, who was lying down on his back on Paul's three-person sofa.

"Well," Paul said as he popped the top on a Budweiser. He took a light slurp of the beer and continued to speak. "My cousin Danny who lives in Chicago is coming to New York for the holidays. We go way back, but haven't seen each other in like twenty years."

"How old was your cousin then?" Marshall asked.

"Twenty one, I think."

"So he'd around forty-one now. Wow, your cousin's ten years younger than you."

"Yeah, we was real close. This is big for me, so I need you two jackasses to act like normal people for once, okay?"

"Did you just call us jackasses, you prick?" Marshall asked, his fierce temper kicking in. He got out of his former comfortable position and gave Paul a cold stare. The expression on Paul's face did not change. In fact, he snuggled deeper into a couch, a different one than Forest was lying on, and put his hands behind his head. The money he won in previous Tekken tournaments paid all of the furniture in his apartment. One tournament, Paul made it to the semi-final round, but lost to Kuma.

"If memory serves me correctly, you just called me Polly Pocket no more than a minute and a half ago, buddy, so we're even."

"So Paul, is this cousin of yours a real tough guy, like you?" Forest was obviously trying to change the subject in order to keep his father's violent temper in check.

"Hits harder'n I do." Paul replied with a chuckle.

"Must be a pretty big guy then, huh?" Marshall asked. "You do hit pretty hard."

"Oh, you'll hit the ground when you see my cousin, let's just keep it at that." Paul said as he took another sip of his beer.

"So Paul, Christmas is comin' up." Forest said. "What do you want?"

"You guys never get me what I ask for. Last Christmas, I asked for a new muffler for my bike and you got me a pair of Mickey Mouse slippers. But if I had to make a decision, I'd say gift certificates will suffice."

"Yeah, we'll get you a five dollar one." Marshall answered in good humor.

"Screw you." Paul answered. He picked up a moldy Cheetoh from the floor and flung it in Marshall's direction. Marshall picked it up and threw it back over to Paul. Paul's reprisal was to pick up a penny from the floor and lob it at Marshall. If Marshall had not turned his head, it would have hit him square in the eye.

"You're a couple of fifty year old guys and you're acting like children." Forest said. It's funny, yet sad at the same time.


	2. Heihachi Goes Hawaiian, Part 1

Heihachi Mishima sat at his large, wooden desk at Mishima headquarters in Japan. Mishima Corp. was a huge conglomerate that was best known for hosting the Tekken tournaments, and Heihachi owned it all.

He kicked his feet up and put them on the desk while smoking a thick brown cigar. Just when he had lapsed into a daydream, a knock at his door brought him back to reality.

"Who is it?" Heihachi barked, somewhat irritated that his peace had been disturbed.

"Mail." A voice from the other side of the door called.

"Come in."

One of Heihachi's many guards entered the room and handed the old man a bunch of envelopes. Heihachi looked through at each of the envelopes.

"Matsunobe Communications, Watanabe Electric Enterprises, Heroshi Investments Corp, all junk mail." Heihachi threw each of the envelopes aside, but one caught his attention. "Hey, it's that Hawaiian vacation sweepstakes!" Heihachi haphazardly tore open the envelope and his eyes widened with excitement. "I won! I won an all-expense paid vacation to Hawaii for a month!"

"What are you so excited about, you old fool? If you get any more excited, you're going to have a heart attack." A familiar voice said. Lee Chaolan walked into Heihachi's office, leaned against a wall, and folded his arms. Normally, Heihachi would get after Lee for not knocking, but he was in too good a mood to get upset at Lee. "You have enough money to pay for an entire lifetime's vacation there for the whole country of Japan."

"Can't resist a free vacation, boy!" Heihachi replied. "This will do me good, get some fresh air and some piece and quiet."

"You must be joking. How do you know it's not some conspiracy to get you out in the open where a hitman can snipe your wrinkly face right off your head? Not that I care. Shouldn't you be spending your time with more worthwhile things? Like social security?"

"Social security? Bah! I'm only 85. Social security's for old people."

Lee unfolded his arms and set himself straight again. "Do as you wish, it's none of my concern. The sooner you die, the sooner I can take over Mishima Zaibatsu."

"Ha! Kazuya will kill before that happens. Now get out of my sight! Your insolence sickens me." Heihachi pointed to his door, a reasonable exit for Lee.

"Kazuya is nothing more than a pretentious fool. He does not concern me." Lee said, and he left the room.

"Somebody needs to slap the impertinence out of that cocky brat." Heihachi said. "Anyway, my plane leaves at noon tomorrow. Make preparations."

"Yes sir." The guard said, and he left the office, leaving Heihachi at peace once again.

"Ah, Hawaii. I can hardly wait." Heihachi said to himself. "The calm sound of the waves crashing up against the beach, the warm sunlight, and best of all, the resorts and I have all the money in the world."


	3. Paul's Cousin, Part 2

Paul and the Laws were again sitting around Paul's den. Surprisingly, Paul actually cleaned up the apartment for his cousin's visit, albeit with a little help from his long-time friends. He thought a while about getting a haircut, but decided against it. Formality did not run in the Phoenix family, especially in Paul's case.

"Alright, my friends, Danny will be here any minute. I want you two to make a good impression so could you not…be yourselves?" Paul asked.

"Come on, Paul! Your cousin's a Phoenix! Can't be too much different from you, right? I mean, it's because they way we Laws are that the Laws and Phoenixes are such good friends, right?"

Just after Forest had said that, Paul's doorbell rang. "That would be Danny. Hold on to your socks, boys."

Paul walked up to the door and opened it. Much to the surprise of the Laws, it was a woman who gave Paul a big hug, instead of a big, muscular tough guy that they had envisioned. After Paul and his cousin let each other go, Paul moved out of the way to introduce her to the Laws.

"Hey, guys. This is my cousin, Danielle." Paul said, pointing his hand to Danny. Danny gave the Laws a coy little wave.

Marshall and Forest's jaws hit the ground and stayed there. Danny was a stunningly beautiful woman for someone in her forties. She had straight back brown hair, deep blue eyes, a friendly face, and a voluptuous figure.

"Oh, and these must be the Laws! They're…Chinese? Or is it Japanese?"

"Hey, these two are my best buddies in the world. There's not a greater pair of guys out there." Paul said/

Danny sauntered up to Forest, who was dressed in his white tank top, even though it was in the middle of December and ten degrees Fahrenheit outside. Danny took Forest's muscular arm into her hands and rubbed it gently. "Ooh, you didn't tell me your friend was so…masculine." Danny looked up at Forest's face and smiled. "And handsome." Forest blushed at the stunning woman's compliments.

"Hey, I'll take your coat for you!" Marshall offered, and he removed Danny's coat before she could even respond.

"Jealous?" Forest asked. Marshall glared fiercely at his son and stormed off into the kitchen.

"Please, sit anywhere!" Forest said. He offered Danny a seat on the couch. Danny gladly accepted and sat down. Forest sat down net to her, quite literally too close for comfort.

"Leave some room for my cousin, for God's sake." Paul snapped, clearly not pleased with the way his friends were acting. Forest did as he was told and scooted over. Marshall came in from the kitchen and sat down next to his son.

"So, Danny." He said. "Paul tells us you're quite the competitive one."

"You'd better believe it." She answered.

"Why don't you prove to us how competitive you are?" Marshall asked.

"What do you mean?" Was Danny's response.

"I'm talking about a little bit of Family Feud. Remember that, Paul?"

"Oh, do I. Those were good times."

"We hardly ever have a chance to do that anymore." Forest said. "Paul's dad is getting too old for that, and his brothers hardly ever drop by."

"What's this family feud?" Danny asked.

"It's when the Phoenixes go against the Laws in various competitive games, which we call events. The best three out of five wins." Paul answered.

"What kind of games?"

"Any kind." Said Marshall. "Video games, sports, board games, breath-holding contests. We have so much competitive spirit that one time we pulled two straight all-nighters playing a game of Monopoly."

"Sounds like fun."

"Fun!" Marshall snapped. He shifted his body position slightly to get a clear look at Danny. "You think it's fun when Paul's 300 pound brother jumps on you for intercepting a pass in a game of John Madden Football? You think it's fun when you spend the next two days puking your guts out with a hangover from a beer-drinking contest? Five times the neighbors had to call the cops on us, and Forest got a broken rib from being tackled by Paul's dad while playing tackle football. We've had concussions and broken Playstation controllers due to the competitive nature of our families, and that's just off the top of my head! And you know what? It was all in fun and every time we laughed about it the next day, no matter how high our tempers flared, and that's your idea of fun!"

"I guess." Danny shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, ours, too." Forest answered, and he nodded his head to confirm sheer honesty.

"Alright, I'll play your little game of Family Feud. How do we decide the first contest?"

Paul put his arm around Danny's shoulder and began an explanation. "Each family agrees on an event, and we flip a coin. Whoever wins the coin-flipping contest; we do their choice of event. The loser of that event gets to pick the next event, and so on, until somebody's won three events. I gotta warn you though, the Phoenixes and the Laws take competition very seriously. One time, the Law's cousin was in town. When he caught my second-uncle Joe peeking in a game of Battleship, he kicked his ass so hard we had to call the night off because Joe had to be rushed to the hospital."

"Jeez." Danny said.

"Are you still up for it?"

"I'm up for anything, Paul."


	4. Heihachi Goes Hawaiian, Part 2

"Where is father?" Lee asked one of Heihachi's most trusted guards. They were In Heihachi's office.

"He's already packed and left."

"Once that man sets his mind on something, he doesn't think of anything else. How utterly delightful. Now that the old man is gone, I finally have a chance to take over Mishima Corp."

"I don't think so." A voice from behind Lee called. Lee turned around and saw Kazuya Mishima, Heihachi's real son, standing in the doorway, his arms folded. "As Heihachi's son, I am next in line for Mishima Corp."

"The man threw you down a cliff when you were only a child, and he threw you down a volcano in the second Tekken tournament. You still call yourself that man's son?"

"I have my reasons."

"The only reason you want to take over Mishima Corp. is so you can destroy it, run it into the ground, all just to spit in your old man's face." Lee said.

Kazuya removed himself from his unperturbed position against the wall and got face-to-face with Lee. Neither man showed any signs of intimidation.

"Listen to me, oh pertinent one: if you get in my way, I will not hesitate to kill you. Understand? I've waited too long for this too slip through my fingers."

"Running Mishima Corp. has been a lifelong dream for me, and I'm not about to let your pompous self ruin that dream. All the money, all the power will be mine!"

"We'll see about that."

Meanwhile…

"Sir, please present your boarding pass. The plane will be departing soon." A flight stewardess at the airport asked.

"My boarding pass? I've got it somewhere…" Heihachi began to frantically run his hands through his pockets, searching for his boarding pass. However, he could not feel anything that felt like a boarding pass. He threw is bag down to the ground in detestation and searched it for this required item..

"Sir, the plane will be leaving soon. Please locate your boarding pass." The stewardess asked again.

Heihachi only grunted and continued throwing things out of his bag. A fishing pole got thrown out in his wrath, along with a pair of his underwear that landed right on the face of a woman standing behind him. The disgusted woman gently peeled the undergarments off of her face with her fingernails, careful not to touch too much of Heihachi's unmentionables. By this time, security has taken notice of Heihachi's strange behavior. When Heihachi threw out an old pair of nunchucks from his bags, the security drew their guns on him.

"Hey, I found my boarding pass!" Heihachi yelled.

"Freeze!" One of the security guards shouted. Wondering why the guards would stop him, Heihachi looked around to see the nunchucks skidding across the floor, and he knew.

"Damn." Heihachi said to himself.

"Get up, sir. Nice and easy." The same security guard said. Heihachi did as ordered. "Hands on your head, now!" Heihachi didn't want any trouble, so he continued to follow the guard's instructions. Another guard grabbed Heihachi's weapon and held it to his face.

"Nunchakus, eh? What were you planning to do, Mr. Mishima?"

"You know me?" Heihachi asked innocently.

"This is Japan, sir. Everyone knows who you are." The guard said, not about to fall for Heihachi's playing innocent. Heihachi could sense he was in trouble and took a gulp. "You tell us something. What were you planning to do with nunchucks?"

"Training."

"On a plane, sir?"

"In Hawaii. I won the national Hawaii sweepstakes, all expenses paid."

"Yeah, right. Since you're such an exalted figure, we'll give you a choice. You can leave the weapon here and leave to Hawaii peacefully. Or you can try to go with the nunchucks and we'll have to subdue you."

"You think you take down the mighty Heihachi Mishima?" Heihachi asked, taking up a defensive stance. "Laughable."

"No, but ten guns could." One guard said. Heihachi looked around to see ten guards each holding a pistol.

"Right." Heihachi said, growing understandably nervous. I'll just get on the plane now. No trouble, okay?"


	5. Paul's Cousin, Part 3

"Okey-dokey, Paul, what will it be?" Marshall asked. "Have you and your cousin decided on an event yet?"

"Yeah. We pick a one-man stock team battle on Smash Bros. Melee." Paul answered.

"Interesting." Forest said. "We choose arm wrestling."

"I get your strategy." Paul said. "You think that just because Danny's a woman means she can't beat you in arm wrestling, right?"

"I could arm wrestle these two under the table!" Danny boasted.

"Bring it on!" shouted Forest.

"No, we have to do the coin toss first." Paul out a penny on his thumb and index finger, and flipped the coin. "Call it, Marsh!"

"Heads!"

The coin landed on tails. Paul picked it up and blew on it. "Hey, it really was a lucky penny. So Smash Bros. it is. No same characters. Since we won the coin toss, we pick ours first. I got Ganondorf"

"Come one, Paul! You know Ganondorf's my best character!" Marshall yelled.

"I know. That's why I picked him."

"I'll be Yoshi." Danny said.

"Okay, I'll take Dr. Mario." Forest said.

"And what about you, Marshall?" Danny asked. "Who are you going to be?"

"I guess I'll take Link."

"Alright, let Family Feud begin!" Paul declared. He put Smash Bros. Melee into his Nintendo Gamecube, unrolled four controls, gave one to each of his guests, and started the machine. Paul set the game for a one-man stock team match and everyone chose their characters. Then, the stage selection screen appeared.

"In the interest of fairness, we should do random stage." Paul said.

"No. If we do that, there's a chance we'll get a stage like Brinstar Depths or something." said Marshall. "We should all agree on one stage. What's a nice, flat, fair stage?"

"How about Final Destination?" Forest asked.

"Sounds good." Paul said. "Everyone okay with that?" Paul's guests nodded their heads and he chose Final Destination as the stage.

"Come here, Marshall! I promise to make it quick." Paul taunted. He maneuvered his character to Marshall's.

"Piss off, Paul!" Marshall yelled, but Paul wasn't about to grant Marshall's request.

Paul nailed Marshall with Ganondorf's Wizard's Foot, followed by a series of basic attacks. Paul went for a smash attack, but Law's character did a rolling dodge and countered with a smash attack of his own. He tried another one, but it was Paul's turn to do a rolling dodge and he ended up behind Law's character and landed a smash attack that sent Law's Link off the edge of the stage. Paul made his character jump off to try for the knock off, but what happened next could not have been predicted. They both hit each other at the same time; both of their characters lost their jumps. The only thing Paul and Marshall could do was watch hopelessly as their characters fell to the bottom of the screen and were eliminated. Marshall threw his controller in the air from frustration.

By this time, both Danny and Forest had done quite a bit of damage to each other. Danny tried an egg throw with Yoshi, but the egg was stopped by one of Dr. Mario's famous pills. Danny jumped up and tried the flutter kick, an extremely damaging move with Yoshi, but Forest's character blocked. A bob-omb, an item that looked like a little wind-up toy in the form of a bomb made famous by Mario Bros. 3, dropped from the sky. When Forest went to pick it up, it activated and blew Forest's character off the screen. The Phoenixes won the first round of Family Feud.

"Ha, you still lost." Paul teased.

"I was like 'hey, a bomb. Oh, sh-beep.'" Forest said, trying to be a good sport.

"Yeah, me and Paul both killed ourselves in the first twenty seconds of the game." Marshall said.

"I started to win until that bomb said 'hey, Forest is winning. Let's screw him over'." Forest said.

"So losers, what event is next?" Paul asked.

"Arm wrestling." Marshall answered all too quickly.

"Again with the arm wrestling?" Danny asked.


	6. Heihachi Goes Hawaiian, Part 3

After he arrived in Hawaii, Heihachi went to the front desk at a Holiday Inn to check in for the night.

"I have a reservation." He told the receptionist at the front desk.

"What's your name?"

"Mishima. Heihachi Mishima."

"Okay…Heihachi, just hold on a few seconds." The clerk typed in a few keys on her computer and moved the mouse around. Her face twisted into a look of remorse. "I'm sorry, we can't find your name under us. If you still want to stay here, we have a Super Deluxe Suite available. It comes with room service and a refrigerator. It'll be $200 a night."

"Um, I was told this was an all-expense paid vacation."

"Would this by any chance, happen to be the free trip to Hawaii contest that was held in Japan?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, they were a fraudulent company. They don't really exist."

"What! But my air ride was free!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! Just get me a room already!" Heihachi yelled, and he slammed his large fist into the desk.

The phone at the front desk rang and the receptionist answered it. "Holiday Inn font desk." She handed the phone to Heihachi after a few second's pause. "Sir, just talk to the owner."

"Hello?" Heihachi snarled.

"Dude, if you had waited another nine and a half minutes, you could have won $100 on MTV's Boiling Point." said the voice on the other end. Heihachi stood there with a perplexed look on his face.

"Is this a joke?" He demanded.

"Actually, yes it is." The receptionist answered. "It's MTV's Boiling Point."

"What's an MTV?."

The receptionist looked at Heihachi like she couldn't believe what he just said. "What country are you from, sir?"

"Japan!' Heihachi screeched. "That is where the contest is held! All I want is a good night's sleep! Now, am I on the damned computer or not!"

A few people sitting around the lobby stared at Heihachi. A quite large and noticeable vein was bulging in his big, shiny, red forehead.

"Please calm down, sir. You're in room 305. I just need you to sign a few papers."

An irritated Heihachi grabbed a pen from the receptionist and signed his name, then threw the pen down on the counter.

"Would you like a bellman to escort you to your room?" The clerk asked, not becoming demoralized at Heihachi's fierce wrath.

"A bellman? Bellmen are for old people!" Heihachi yelled. He grabbed his bags, his room keys, and stormed off to find his room.

"Don't have a heart attack, old dude." A young man in the lobby jeered. Heihachi flipped him off as he continued down the hall.

Meanwhile…

Lee tried several times to get into Heihachi's office, but every time, Kuma, Heihachi's loyal pet bear, blocked his path. Kuma possessed incredible smarts for a bear. He often trained with Heihachi and even learned a fighting style and competed in several Tekken tournaments.

"There must be a way past that big, dumb bear." Lee told himself. "Come on, Lee, think."

As Lee sat with his hand on his chin on a couch in the lobby at Mishima HQ, he heard a knock on the door and decided to answer it. When he opened the door, he saw Bruce Irving, an old friend of the Mishimas, in front of him.

"Brucie!" Lee shouted.

"Lee, my main man!" Bruce yelled back. They gave each other a handshake that quickly turned into a buddy hug. "Was' cookin' dawg?"

"Not too much." Lee answered as he released his hug on Bruce. "The old fool isn't here. I'm trying to find away to take over Mishima Corp. while's he's away. What brings you here?"

"Well, I came down to get you to do ol' Bruce a favor."

"Sure, what's up?" Lee asked after he invited Bruce in. The both of them took a seat on the couch.

"I got kicked out of kickboxing, yo. Money's been real tight and I thought maybe a rich guy like you could set me up wi' some cash."

"I don't know, Bruce. I'm really busy trying to take over the business before the moldy old man gets back and before Kazuya kills me. But every time I try to get into Heihachi's office, that big, stupid bear, Kuma blocks my way."

"Come on, you's family, homie. Hook a brotha up."

"I might be able to help you. We'll make a deal like, as you say, homies. You help me take over Mishima Zaibatsu and I'll pay you however much you need."

"For real?"

"For real."


	7. Paul's Cousin, Part 4

"Okay, Paul. Round two of Family Feud." Marshall said. He and Paul were sitting across from one another at Paul's table.

"I'm ready, baby!" Paul yelled.

Paul put his left elbow on the table and Marshall put his right elbow on it. The two clasped their hands and began arm wrestling. The finely toned muscles in both men's arms began to bulge. Their faces began to flush red because they were both straining so hard. Paul started to get a little bit of a lead, but Marshall grunted and pushed harder. Little by little, Marshall got Paul's arm lower and lower with each second.

"Christ, Marsh, you been working out?" Paul grunted. He tried harder, but his efforts were futile. He was too drained and Marshal slammed Paul's hand down on the table.

"Whew. You put up quite a fight, Paul." Marshal panted. "Now it's their turn."

Paul and Marshal got up and Danny and Forest took their places. They put their elbows on the table and locked arms. Forest started to win almost immediately, but Danny looked him in the eye. It made Forest uneasy enough to loose his concentration and Danny picked up an easy win.

"That wasn't fair!" Forest whined. "She made me nervous!"

"I don't remember anything in the rule book about looking someone in the eye." Paul said. "In fact, I thought mind games were welcome in arm wrestling. In any case, the two winners are up. It's Danny vs. Marshall for the event victory."

"Alright, babe. Just you and me now." Marshall taunted after he took Forest's seat.

"Don't call me babe." Danny warned.

"Ooh, I'm really scared." Marshall jeered.

"Enough!" Paul shouted. "On three, ready? One…two…three!"

In quite possibly the most embarrassing moment of Marshall's life, Danny grabbed his hand and slammed it to the table before he could even think.

"Phoenixes win." Danny said with a cocky smile.


	8. Heihachi Goes Hawaiian, Part 4

Later that night, Heihachi successfully located his room at the Holiday Inn. He had just got done doing his business on the throne. When he flushed, the toilet got stopped up and began to overflow. Heihachi knew nothing about plumbing and began to panic. He looked around the bathroom for a plunger, but there was none to be found. The next thing he did was the smartest. He rushed to his room phone and called the front desk.

"This is Heihachi Mishima in room 325. I've got a slight bathroom problem that needs to be taken care of immediately!"

"Okay, sir. We'll send a bellman right away."

Heihachi slammed the phone down and looked back at the bathroom again. There was now about half an inch of water on the floor already, and some of it started to seep out into the carpet. He scratched his head nervously, unable to do anything. Then, there was a knock at his door.

"Bellman." The voice on the other side called.

"Come in."

The bellman opened up the door and rushed into the bathroom with a plunger. He thrust the plunger into the toilet and vigorously pumped it up and down. Within a few seconds, the toilet flushed. Another hotel employee walked into the room.

"Did you get that bathroom problem taken care of?" He asked the other bellman.

"Yes, sir. It's going to take a while to clean all of this water up, though."

"After you get that cleaned up, you can go." The second bellman said, and then he turned around to Heihachi. "Sir, you'll have to move to another room."

"Another room? Dammit, I just wanted to get a good night's sleep! Is that so much to ask? How long is going to take to move me into another room?"

"Relax. You'll be in the room just across the hall."

"And I have to move all my stuff and go all the way back downstairs and get a key to the room and come all the way back up. It's bedlam I tell you!"

Heihachi grumbled to himself as he made his way through the corridor to get a key to his new room. He got into an elevator and took it down to the main floor. Just before the elevator reached floor one, the lights in the elevator went out and the whole thing just stopped.

"A power outage?" Heihachi asked himself. "Why can't anything good happen to me tonight?" He felt like crying, not because of the darkness or because of claustrophobia, but because of sheer aggravation. Nothing was going his way. This was the first time he would have wanted elevator music to comfort him. Anything was better than the dead silence in which he was surrounded. Heihachi waited a few more minutes and power was restored. The elevator finally reached the bottom floor. Heihachi wasted no time in going up to the front desk.

"Look, I want no games, no jokes, no MTV contests or whatever, I just want my room key so I can get some sleep. I've had a long, miserable day and I just want it to be over with!"

"Calm down, the bellman told me about your situation. Here's your new room key, and have a pleasant stay."

"Little to late for that." Heihachi snarled. He snatched the key from the unfortunate clerk and stormed back up to his room.


	9. Paul's Cousin, Part 5

"Alright, this is it." Paul said. "If we win this next event, it's over and the Phoenixes win Family Feud." Paul said. "What's our possible last event going to be, boys?"

"What else?" Marshal said. "Our signature game."

"Powerball!" Paul, Law, and Marshall said in unison.

"What's Powerball?" Danny asked.

"Powerball is the most grueling ball sport there is." Forest answered.

"It goes like this, Dan." Paul said. "We set two goals in my apartment, and we have one ball. The object is to be the first to put the ball into your goal 2 times. The grueling part is that there are no rules except you can't punch, kick, or throw dangerous objects. Marshall literally almost got killed because my dad threw a knife."

"Yeah, I remember that." Marshall said. "I think that was the only time we all agreed things got out of hand."

"Anything else is legal." Forest continued the description. "Pushing, shoving, throwing, tripping, tackling."

"Enough, can we just get on with the game?" Marshall asked.

"Alrighty. Danny, our goal will be the closet in my room." Paul said.

"And ours will be the microwave." Forest said.

"Okay." Paul grabbed a little rubber ball from an end table and threw it into the air. The four all dove for it once it was thrown. Within the dog pile of bodies, a hand managed to grab the ball.

"I've got it, dad!" Forest yelled. "Get off!"

"Not for long, you don't!" Paul said. He reached over and tickled Forest on the chest, which resulted in him loosening his grasp on the ball. The ball moved over a little ways just outside the dogpile. Danny, who was on top of the pile, got off and managed to get a hand on the ball and started to run down the hallway to Paul's room, but Marshall's hand clutched her ankle and she fell.

The impact of the fall was enough to jar the ball loose from Danny's hand, and Forest got up to take advantage. However, Paul planned ahead and sprinted for the kitchen. Marshal tried to block his way, but Paul rammed into Marshall with a stiff shoulder, causing Marshall to fall straight over. By this time, Forest had the ball and was already going for the kitchen. Danny picked herself up, but she was too far behind to stop Forest. Just when Forest got into the kitchen, Paul opened the door to the freezer compartment of his refrigerator. Forest was going too fast to stop, and his hand bounced hard off of the freezer door, causing him to fall over and drop the ball.

With both Marshall and Forest down, this was Paul's chance. He snatched the ball and successfully made it to his bedroom closet. Afterwards, the group met up in the hallway. Forest came in holding his head in pain.

"You okay there, Forest?" Paul asked. "I didn't get ya too good, did I?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Let's go." Forest answered, and Paul tossed the ball back into the living room. Again, the four scattered for it, but it was Marshall who came up with it this time. After diving for the ball, Marshall picked himself back up and ran for the kitchen. Forest followed him, but so did Paul and Danny. This time, Forest tipped over a chair as he was being pursued by the Phoenixes. Paul stumbled over the chair and almost hit the hard tile floor of the kitchen face-first. Paul's body and the chair blocked off Danny, so Marshall was successful in getting the ball to their goal in the microwave.

As the Laws gave each other a high five, Paul limped over to them, followed by Danny.

"Jesus, Forest." Paul said as he rubbed his injured shin.

"That was payback for the freezer door." Forest answered.

"Alright, this one wins it." Marshall said, returning the ball to the grip of his hands. He drew back his hand, threw the ball over the kitchen counter and back into the living room. Once more, the foursome ran after it. Another dogpile ensued, with Danny on the very bottom this time. She had the ball within her grasp and struggled with all her might, but the three men on top of her were too strong and she gave the ball to Paul

Using all of his strength, Paul broke free of the dogpile and ran for his room, but Marshall dashed after him and gave Paul a violent shove from behind. Paul's entire body hit the wall with tremendous force. The result was the ball being jarred from the former Tekken finalist's hands. Marshall went to pick it up, but Danny came from behind, put her arms around Marshall, and brought him down to the ground sideways. Paul was able to obtain the ball again due to this distraction, but it was short-lived. Marshall's hand grabbed Paul's ankle, preventing him from going any farther.

"I'll take that." Forest said as he ran to the downed Paul and took the ball from him; then ran for the kitchen again. Danny got up and went after him. Forest nearly had the ball into the microwave, but Danny knocked him down by running into him with all of her weight, then took the ball and dashed as fast as she could to Paul's room. Marshall tried to tackle her, but she evaded and there was nothing to stop her from putting the ball in Paul's closet, and the Phoenixes won the final event.

"Yeah, we win! We win!" Danny trumpeted.

"Oh, shut up." Marshall replied.

"Hey, you're just upset because you got beat by a girl all three times and didn't win once!" Paul yelled.

"Whatever. You're still alright by me, babe." Forest said. He leaned forward and placed his hand on her womanly place, trying to make it look like and accident.

"You disgusting pig!" Danny shouted, and she gave Forest a Phoenix Smasher, the Phoenix family's deadly signature attack. Forest instantly doubled over and began coughing.

"I had fun tonight, Paul. I'm going out for a while, but I'll be back." Danny said. She turned around to Marshall and grabbed his arm this time. "Goodbye, Marshal." She said sweetly. She grabbed her coat walked out the door.

"Jesus Christ, man." Forest groaned. "You don't lie, Paul. She DOES hit harder than you do."

"I told you. She's a Phoenix, alright."

"You guys want to go get a few beers or somethin'?" Marshall asked.

"Sure, why not?" Paul said

"I'm in." Forest said.

With that, the three men walked out of the apartment, as good of friends as ever. Truly, the bond between the Phoenix and Law families could not be broken.


	10. Heihachi Goes Hawaiian, Part 5

After finally getting a good night's sleep and having some breakfast at the hotel, Heihachi came out for some quiet relaxation on the beach. But there was no quiet on the beach and very little relaxation. The entire beach was filled with hundreds, if not thousands, of young MTV lovers, dancing to the beat of blaring music and rowdy disk jockeys. Overwhelmed with the noise and his misfortune, Heihachi covered his ears with his hands and growled.

"What is this infernal racket?" He asked out loud.

"It's that danged MTV Spring Break, ya?" An old Hawaiian, who was sitting in a hotel provided chair, answered. "They've come to Hawaii this year."

"This isn't a vacation, this is a nightmare!" Heihachi yelled. "I want to go home! I want my office! I miss Lee barging in, I miss planning the next Tekken tournament! Somebody get me out of this hellhole."

"Ya, I hear you, brudda." The old Hawaiian answered. "You just wanna relax at the beach, but here come some punks to disturb the peace."

"I can't take this anymore!" Heihachi yelled. "I'm outta here. I'm going to go back to my room, I'm going to pack my bags, and I'm going back to Japan!"

Later that evening, Lee and Bruce put up a team effort and managed to disable Kuma. After disposing of the bear, Lee went for the computer and began to look through the files.

"Yahoo, dawg!" Bruce said. "We's one step closer to all that money."

"Yes, Bruce. I know his files are here somewhere. But where would I go to change the ownership of Mishima Corp? Any ideas, Bruce?" Lee got no response. "Bruce?" Lee turned around to see Bruce lying unconscious on the floor, and Kazuya standing over him.

"Kazuya!" Lee shouted. Before he could even think, Kazuya put his hand around Lee's throat and lifted him high above his head.

"I warned you, you ignoramus." Kazuya growled. "Stay away from Mishima Corp." Lee's uncontrollable reflexes told him to cough, but Kazuya had his hand wrapped so tightly around Lee's throat that he couldn't even do that.

"That's enough!" A voice shouted. Kazuya looked behind him to see his father made an unscheduled return. "Right now, I'm in the mood to pound anyone's skull! Release him and leave my office."

Kazuya did what he was told and threw Lee aside. He left the office without so much as a backwards glance. Lee picked himself up and approached Heihachi. "One day." He began, but he hardly had enough air to finish those two words. After a couple of coughs, he could speak again. "One day, Mishima Corp. will be mine!"

Heihachi didn't respond to Lee except for shoving him out of his office. Then, Heihachi took a seat behind his big wooden desk, light a cigar, and puffed it. He kicked his feet up on the desk and he knew in his heart and mind that he was home and never wanted to leave again.


End file.
